Meeting HalfJaw
by optimus prime girl
Summary: When Denali discovers a wounded Elite she will break all the rules to help him escape his death from the UNSC.


Denali scanned the valley from her hiding spot. It was clear, no Covenant troops anywhere. She sighed with relief. Patrol was going better than she thought. She opened a COM. Link to Admiral Whitcomb.

"Sir, sector 5 is all clear," she said.

Whitcomb's voice crackled over the link to her headset. "Well done. You'll be extracted in an hour hours," Whitcomb said, cutting the link. Denali sighed; she was always the last to be extracted on patrol. She jumped onto a near by boulder and waited.

The sound of a crackling fire came from above her. Denali stood, looking towards the sky. A Covenant dropship was headed for the ground, flames engulfing the ship. Denali watched as the ship crashed with a small explosion, tearing the ship apart. She reopened the COM. Link on her headset.

"Admiral, a Covenant dropship has just crashed-landed in sector 5," Denali said, "I repeat, a Covenant drop ship has just crashed-landed,"

The Admiral's voice broke through the static along with muffled shouts and gun fire.

"Are there any survivors?" Whitcomb asked.

"Not that I can see, sir," Denali replied.

"Get a closer look. We can't afford to have _any _survivors, understand?" Whitcomb ordered.

"Yes, sir," Denali said, and cut the link. She hoped off the boulder, running down the hill towards the crash site. Flames danced across the grass around the smoldering metal. Denali examined the wreckage' she didn't see anything. She looked over it one more time. Something caught her eye; a piece of debris pinning an Elite to the ground. Denali gasped in horror. She wasn't afraid for her life, but afraid for the Elite's. She couldn't tell if it was alive or not. The Elite groaned, moving its head. Terror swept over Denali. Without thinking of the risks she raced into wreckage. She stopped by the Elite, grabbing the debris, pushing it off the Elite. Denali grabbed the Elite's arms, dragging it out of the wreckage. She pulled the Elite out of the open valley to her hiding spot. Denali laid the Elite down on the ground leaning against a boulder panting. The Elite was a mess. The front left part of its helmet was missing and the lower part of it left arm armor was gone. But was shocked her most was the Elite was missing it lower left mandible and half of the upper left. Denali pulled out her first aid kit, kneeling beside the Elite. She wrapped the Elite's arm with the anahesive wrap. How she was going to deal with it head injury and what was left of its mandible was beyond her. The Elite's eyes opened. It looked around and saw Denali beside it. It swung it hand out at the human, but Denali jumped out of the way.

"Demon," the Elite growled.

"I don't want to be your enemy," Denali said, "I just wanna help. I found you injured when your ship crashed,"

The Elite looked at what was left of the Covenant ship. The Elite sighed with defeat.

The Elite rose to his feet, towering over the young human. The Elite's sheer size sent a shiver down Denali's spin.

"Why did you help me, demon?" The Elite asked, a rough tone in his voice.

Denali let out a deep sigh, "War only means one things to me. Death. For both human and Covenant. My original position was a technician, but when the UNSC needed more soldiers I volunteered. It pains me to take a life of even a Grunt, but I have to follow out my orders. No matter how much I hate it,"

The Elite stared at her, trying to decide whether to kill her now or let her continue. Denali seemed to know what the Elite had been thinking.

"If you want to kill me go ahead. To me death is better then continuing to kill life," Denali said firmly.

The Elite was surprised. Of all the humans he had encountered this one was completely different. Brave, caring, and not scared of death. But a part of him was thankful. Any other human would have left him for dead, but she valued life, comrade or enemy.

"You are brave young, demon," The Elite said, "You have my thanks for saving me, but just as you I have to follow my own orders as well,"

Denali nodded her head, "Than do what you must to uphold your honor,"

The Elite pulled his energy sword.

"May I now the name of the Elite that shall end my life?" Denali asked.

"Rtas "Vadumee," The Elite answered.

Denali nodded her head, extending her arms, completely exposing her chest to any attack.

For the first time in his military career, Rtas was unsure of himself. Would killing this human really be worth it? Rtas sighed, deactivating his sword, placing back on his belt.

Denali face showed no expression, "You're not going to kill me are you?" Denali asked.

"Do _not _get the wrong idea, demon," Rtas growled, "Any other Sangheili would have killed you on the spot,"

Denali shrugged her shoulders, "You are right. Sangheilis kill for honor, even thought it means nothing in the end,"

"DO NOT CHALLENGE MY WAYS DEMON! OR I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" Rtas shouted, inches way from Denali's face.

Denali looked down, trying not the look the Elite in the eye, "I am sorry if I offended you, but I was only say my opinion,"

Rtas stepped back, "I will _never_ understand your kind," Rtas muttered.

"Nor will I ever understand yours," Denali answered.

The two were silent for a while. Purple blood from the remains of Rtas's mandibles dripped onto the ground like raindrops.

"Your wounds are still bleeding," Denali said stepping forward to examine the existent of the injuries. Rtas quickly stepped back out of reach. Denali frowned, "Please, I just want to see who bad it is, I won't touch you unless you want me to,"

Rtas caste an unsure eye at her, but nodded his head. Denali bent onto her toes to see the Elite's mandibles. Clean cut. Work of an energy sword.

"Well, I'm not a medic, but as long as you don't do anything dramatic it should heal," Denali said, coming back down onto her feet, "How do you feel?"

"Slightly weak and light headed," Rtas answered.

"Probably from the amount of blood you lost," Denali said

Rtas nodded, "Most like-"

Helljumper burst from the trees, surrounding the two. Four Helljumpers rushed forward, tackling Rtas to the ground. Denali jumped as a Helljumper pushed her out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Denali shouted, ramming the ODST soldier that pushed her. The Helljumper only pushed her out of the way. Denali shot a look a disgust at him and was going to confront him when two more ODST soldiers grabbed her arms, restraining her. Denali tried to break away from the Helljumpers' grip. Rtas threw one of the Helljumpers off him and went at another, only to have three more ODST soldiers tackle him. Rtas's strength was gone from the loss of blood. The seven ODST soldiers piled on him, making sure he wouldn't get up again. Denali struggled slightly, "Let me go!" she demanded. The bushes in front of her shook as Admiral Whitcomb and two Helljumpers emerged from the trees.

"Admiral Whitcomb, sir!" Denali said in surprise, trying to salute with the Helljumpers holding on her arms. Admiral Whitcomb looked at Denali then at Rtas pinned to the ground.

"I gave you an order to kill all survivors from the crash did I not, Miss Goodwill?" Admiral Whitcomb asked.

Denali didn't dare to connect eye contact with Whitcomb.

"Sir, yes, sir," Denali answered.

"Is this Elite the _only _survivor?" Admiral Whitcomb asked.

"Yes, sir" Denali answered, "He was injured when I found him,"

"Well," Whitcomb said, "might as well put him out of his misery," he said, pointing a pistol at Rtas's head.

Denali gasped as Whitcomb took aim.

"Admiral Whitcomb, sir, don't!" Denali exclaimed.

Whitcomb turned his head looking at her. Denali quickly thought of a lie to keep Rtas alive.

"Sir, the reason I didn't kill him was so we could interrogate him. So we could find out what the Covenant is up to," Denali lied.

Whitcomb placed the pistol back in the holster on his belt.

"Well done," Admiral Whitcomb complimented.

"Thank you, sir," Denali replied looking away from him.

Admiral Whitcomb motioned for the Helljumpers to release Denali and help transport Rtas. Denali joined Whitcomb as the Helljumpers dragged Rtas away. Rtas shot a look of rage and betrayal at Denali as he was dragged away.

"Sir, what will we done when we are through with him?" Denali asked.

"Then," Admiral Whitcomb replied, "we will dispose of him,"

***

Denali wondered down the hall of the UNSC base. She stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall. Why was she so concerned about the Elite? He could have easily killed her, but he didn't.

"Damn, Elite," she mumbled, "Why am I so worried about you?

She continued down the hall to the prison cell area. She stopped by the doorway, listening for the guards. She heard the two Helljumpers who didn't sound very thrilled to be on duty.

"He's not going anywhere, lets go kills some time and come back before our shift is over," one of them said.

"Sounds good to me," the other man replied. Denali quickly began walking again waiting for the Helljumpers to leave. She peeked behind her, they were gone. She turned and headed back to the prison cell entrance. She stepped inside, seeing the keys lying in plain sight. The guards weren't very smart, but she wasn't going to waste this chance. Denali snatched the keys and walked down the isle looking at every one for the Elite. Denali was feet from the last cell when all the possibilities came rushing through her mind. What would happen if she was caught? Had Rtas already been killed? What would Rtas do if she found him? She pushed it aside, peering into the last cell. Denali gasped quietly, the white-armored Elite sat against the wall, cuffs on his wrist holding him to the wall. The Elite lifted his head and looked at her for a moment and looked away, hanging his head.

"What do you want of me, human?" he asked.

"Nothing," Denali answered, unlocking the door stepping inside the cell, slowly approaching the Elite. Carefully, she unlocked the cuffs stepping back when she was done. The Elite rose to his feet, towering over Denali.

"Why did you free me, human?" Rtas asked, his eyes without emotion.

Denali looked away from the Elite's gaze.

"I couldn't bare to let them kill you," Denali answered. She looked back at Rtas.

"I can lead you out, but you have to trust me," Denali said.

Rtas nodded his head.

"Does your active camouflage still work," Denali asked.

Rtas nodded his head again.

"Activate it and follow me," Denali replied, and walked out of the cell door, dropping the keys next to the door. Denali kept a steady pace as she exited the prison area. She stepped out of the base and continued on next to the forest.

She looked behind her seeing the distorted light.

"You're on your own from here," Denali said.

Rtas reappeared and nodded his head in thanks.

"I am in your debt, human," Rtas said, and walked into the forest.

He stopped for a moment not looking back.

"What is your name, human?" Rtas asked.

A smile pulled at Denali face, "Denali,"

Rtas nodded, "Then farewell, Denali, maybe we shall meet again,"

Denali watched as the Elite continued into the forest, and disappeared out of sight…


End file.
